Time
by SisterlyDuo2
Summary: It's a love Square? Yeah it Raven has a few guys who are after her. Who will win her heart? Read and find out (I suck at summarys also the summary will probably change a lot depending on how my mind works (Setting it to T for later chapters)
1. Thoughts Ch 1

**This is my first teen titans story ever I hope you like Don't Forget to R&R flames are welcome. Please mind all my errors **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own teen titans just the idea.**

_**Time**_

Thoughts

Raven's POV

"TOFU!" Beast Boy yelled.

"STAKE!" Cyborg yelled back, just like any other day him and BB were fighting on what we should eat for dinner.

"HEY," they quieted down to hear what I had to say, "Why don't you two stop bickering like an old married couple and just eat what you want. I'm getting hungry and I _DON'T _want tofu." I saw Beast Boy's ears drop just a fraction then pick up again at the idea of eating what he wanted.

"Ok, Raven if it makes you happy," they both said in unison remembering the last time they didn't do what I asked- let's just say it had to do with heads, the Fire Department and cat. Just then Robin came in.

Robin. I hate myself for this emotion but ever since I met Robin I've had a fuzzy feeling around him, I mean look at him he is amazingly hot. Perfectly toned muscles, perfect height for me oddly still shorter than Star and his smile, when I see that smile I get all warm inside and want to smile myself. I believe it is love but I can't he is with Starfire.

But lately I have been getting a different vibe off both of them like there isn't that connection anymore.

"Raven," I heard Robin's angelic voice call me back to earth.

"Yeah?" I asked monotonously.

"Well your food's ready," he passed me a plate with a small piece of stake. I looked at it very carefully and I could barley make it out as a heart (AN: you know how the T-Bone stakes look like hearts) I gave a small smile not really noticeable.

"Thanks," I said as I got up to make some herbal tea to go with it.

I found myself thinking of Robin as I was starring at my tea dipping the packet in and out. Then I blushed slightly at the thought of Robin actually liking me thank goodness my hood was up and had my back turned to my friends.

Robin's POV

"Friend Robin, can you pass me the sauce of Barbie and Que?" Star asked me getting me out of a trance I had about Raven.

"Oh, yeah Star… here ya go," I said handing her the bottle. She then pored half the bottle on her T-Bone. I cringed at the thought of the bitter taste it would give.

Just then Raven turned back around to sit on her usual spot in the middle of BB and I. I smelled the loving sent of lavender coming off her. Then I saw it.

Beast Boy was starring at Raven with the eyes of love. Wait what? Why is he starring at my girl! Wait she isn't my girl Star is. But latly star and I haven't been connecting much mabey I'll break up with her. Still Beast Boy shouldn't get any ideas.

Beast Boy's POV

"Yo, B! Are you listening to me?" Cyborg asked me. I didn't really hear him I was to busy thinking about Raven. Latly I have found myself staring at her and thinking about her. I've bugged her more she keeps throwing me to the walls and out the windows but that's how I know she is paying attention to me.

"Huh, oh yeah what you want again?" I asked him he looked annoyed.

"I said if ya'll wanted to come with me to get a new movie?" he asked a bit cheery and suspicious.

"Sure ok can I drive the T-Car?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah sure… over my dead body," he said then I hung my head in shame trying to get some sympathy from Raven.

"Fine lets go then." And we were off.

**AN: like it love it or hate it tell me R&R and any suggestions are welcome along with flames tell me if I should continue. Whom I kidding I'm going to any way. **


	2. Movie Night Ch 2

**This is my second chapter. I want to thank haylinraven for being my first review. Read this please R&R once again flames are accepted and suggestions to what I should do**

**PS my younger sister is the one writing the twilight stories not me**

**PSS mind all grammar errors thanks**

**Disclaimer: again I don't own teen titans seriously wish I did :}**

_**Time**_

Movie Night

Beast Boy's POV

I was starring out the window and thinking about Raven again gosh how much I want her I know Robin is starting to like her I've seen it in his facial expressions he wants her too also I've seen how Star and Rob aren't connecting anymore it totally looks like he is going to break it off.

We arrived at Jason's Movies were we could rent or buy movies.

Oddly Cy and I haven't spoken a word since the tower I thought we would have been fighting or yelling to some music but nothing I think he has noticed my weird behavior.

"Yo BB what movie should we get?" Cy asked me.

I was looking around then I saw it _Wicked Scary 4 (WS4)._

"Dude, we should get _Wicked Scary 4_ but only rent it I don't think Raven would want to see it over and over and over again." I said, and then I saw a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Oh like you don't know. I've seen the way you look at her. Dude ya'll are head over heels for her you and Robin admit it." He said I stared at him wide eyed and knew I couldn't back down.

"Ok I admit it I like Raven, but there is no way on earth she will like me. It's obvious she wants Robin. It's hopeless." I said just to state the truth but knowing Cyborg he might give me a speech or something.

"Oh Beast Boy, Beast Boy, Beast Boy. It seems I ain't given ya'll the nice speech I gave Robin," Cy said now I was scared and then he continued not seeing the expression on my face. "Well it's more of an inspiring speech. When ya'll like a girl and don't thinks she likes ya back ya'll take charge and ask her out or just say that you like her flat out and if she doesn't laugh or scream at ya, ya'll gotta shot. But since we are talking about Raven this is what ya got to do, stop being a pest and try to be more serious have a meaningful conversation with her make her think ya'll are smart and try to not crack a joke like none of them are funny. Oh and one more thing if ya'll going against Robin ya'll better pick up your game."

I was completely wordless as what to say to that all I did was nod to him. He gave a satisfied smile and picked up the movie and two others, I didn't get to see what they were because I was deep in thought.

We paid for the movies apparently we bought the two others Cy picked out and rented WS4 like I said to. Then we went back to the tower.

Robin's POV

I was in the main room (AN: you know the room where everything happens) sitting on the couch listening to my music yet not really listening to it. I was thinking about Raven of course I just can't get her out of my head now I really have to break it off with Star today. I'll let her off easy tell I'm just not feeling it anymore. Yeah that would be ok I'll do it right now.

I walk to Starfire's room I heard her CD player playing the song _You and Me _by Declan Galbraith her favorite male singer (AN: also my favorite male singer, listen to the song and you'll understand why she is listening to it trust me ;}). I knocked on her door just loud enough for her to hear me. Her door swooshed open and right in front of me were two big green eyes.

"Yes Friend Robin?" Star said I wanted the strength to break it off but those innocent eyes were making it hard. Ok Robin you can do this, you _can_ do this.

"Um… Star we need to talk." I said thankful I got this far no baking down.

She gestured me to come into her super pink room, Raven would probably have to hold in a gag.

"Before you speak friend Robin I must also say something," she said I gestured for her to go first. "We do not have the connection anymore, yes?" I just nodded for her to continue. "I believe we should partake in the breaking up." She didn't look sad or angry she looked sorry so I had to reply.

"Star it's ok I understand that is the reason for me coming here in the first place." I said truthfully she looked up and had that smile of hers that I loved. "In fact why don't we just be friends?" I asked she nodded in approval I hugged her for a moment then left.

I was glad to get that over with.

I heard the guys coming in the door bickering again. Here we go again.

Raven's POV

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zint-" I was cut off my meditation from the loud yells Cyborg and Beast Boy were making. I got up and went down to see what the commotion was about.

I didn't feel like walking or floating so I just went through the floor.

I came up in front of the door just to hear some of what's going on.

"I don't want to see Twilight Eclipse!" I heard Beast Boy yell, "That one's for Starfire."

Ironically right when he said her name she popped up behind me. I didn't get scared because I felt her coming.

"Friend Raven," she said in a whisper, "Why do you hide behind the door?"

I turned to look at her and said, "Because Star I want to hear what the guys are saying without them knowing I'm listening. And apparently Cyborg and Beast Boy got you the movie Eclipse, and Beast Boy doesn't want to see it."

She looked excited when I told her they got her the movie and then asked, "May I listen with you for a moment then we shall go inside?" she asked me with her scary big innocent eyes.

"Sure Star but only for about a minute more," I said then we went back to listening.

"Hey I have an idea I will shuffle them and Cyborg will close his eyes and point at a random one then we will get the girls and watch that movie," we heard Robin say. I have to admit that was a pretty good idea.

"Fine, but why can't I do it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well we all know you will cheat that's why I said Cyborg," Robin said. Star and I looked at each other and nodded agreeing with Robin.

We heard scraping of DVD cases on the counter signifying that Robin was mixing them up.

"Ok Cyborg put out a finger and point out the DVD we will watch first," we heard Robin say. We started to get anxious and then…

"AWE MAN!" came Cyborg's booming voice. We both jumped a little and continued to listen on.

"Oh Yeah!" came Beast Boys voice. Then there was some "Uhuh's" and "Oh Yeah's" here and there.

"Ok I'll get the girls," we heard Robin say.

We got up and then walked in the door I almost ran into Robin. Robin looked shocked to see us there, so did Cy and BB. I spotted the movie in Beast Boy's hand but really couldn't make out the title.

"Uh… Hi," I said to get them to snap out of it. Thank goodness they did.

"Oh hey Raven, hey Starfire. Wanna watch a movie?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh yes that would be most glorious!" Starfire said with a joy that could possibly kill me.

"Fine," I said then I spotted a little mischievous smirk on Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. I looked at them oddly then shrugged it off it could be nothing.

Beast Boy's POV

Ha! Raven doesn't know what she is getting into. I remember the first time we saw a scary movie and the tower was like a horror house I even remember what happened exactly. But no time for details just a skim of that night.

Cy and I brought home the movie _Wicked Scary_ and Raven got really scared but didn't admit it, then everything went crazy until she finally admitted she was scared, and everything went back to normal.

I didn't plan to tell Raven what movie it was all I did was go to the DVD player and put it in.

We all sat down in our usual spots. Cyborg at one end Starfire at the other. Me next to Cy and Raven on the other side of me next to Robin.

"Darn it we forgot the popcorn," I said. "How many bags?" I asked.

"Seven bags BB!" yelled Cyborg.

After about fifteen minutes all the bags were done. I brought the enormous bowl of popcorn. I sat down and just one preview was left it was about some new sappy movie I had no interest in, and then came the title screen.

_Wicked Scary 4_ said the title on the screen and pictures of that green monster from the first was there and a new one too it looked black with slime coming down it and the mouth was open showing the seven rows of pointed teeth that were all lined up it also had nine sets of eyes, four arms, and two legs with a tail that had spikes that apparently went down its back.

I saw Raven's expression and she looked horrified.

"I'm not watching this movie. Good bye," said Raven but I grabbed her arm before she could get up.

I looked into her lovingly violet eyes that sent wondrous chills down my spine.

"No stay we want you here it just won't be the same," I said trying to sound helpless. She looked into my eyes for a moment then nodded. I let go of her arm before she thought anything weird.

Robin pushed play and I saw a bit of redness on his face probably from anger towards me. Great now I'm a bit scared but on the other and I'm getting my game up. Go Beast Boy!

Then the movie started.

Thirty minutes into the movie two families were killed by that green monster and four families were gruesomely killed by the black one.

I looked around me to see how my companions were doing to the high level of scariness. Robin looked even paler than he already is Starfire was practically on top of him hiding in his chest from what was happening on the screen. Cyborg, it would be an understatement if I said he looked pale. In truth he looked as white as a ghost. Then finally Raven, about the first five minutes into the movie the girl grabbed my hand and started squeezing it a little until now is when I lost total feeling in my right hand.

"_AAAHHHH!" _screamed a woman on the screen before her head was ripped off then thrown a couple feet away. The black monster started to drink the blood from the body like from a cup. That's when Raven hid behind me not wanting to see what else that was going to happen.

Then disgusting seen after gruesome scene went by and before I knew it the movie was over with shots of the deserted city and dead people lying around. Finally the ending credits.

No one said anything for a while. Finally I got up to face them and said, "Raise your hand if you thought that was petrifying." I didn't raise my hand because I didn't really pay attention. Star's hand shot up quickly then Cyborg's and Robin's. I was very disappointed that Raven didn't raise her hand that means bad things might happen to the tower.

Raven's POV

I didn't raise my hand because I wasn't petrified like the others I was scared. Like always, I didn't want anyone to know. I just spoke up and said in my famous monotone, "I wasn't petrified, Beast Boy. I was just a little scared."

"Lie! All lies!" he pointed at me. "You were scared half to death! My hand hurts because you squeezed it so dang hard!"

"I WAS NOT SCARED!" I yelled.

Then everything went black.

**AN: so what do ya think shall I continue? Hate it love it or like it don't care just review.**

**If you listened to the song tell me what you thought about it ;}**


	3. In The Dark Ch 3

**AN: Sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had writers block and CST's but now I'm back. I hope this chapter is long enough for you. Don't forget to R&R please as always flames are accepted and any pointers.**

**Disclaimer: for the third time I don't own teen titans but one day I will and I'll make sure the series will continue.*laughs hysterically* **

_**Time**_

In the Dark

_Recap:_

"_I WAS NOT SCARED!" I yelled._

_Then everything went black._

Beast Boy's POV

After it went black with no light shining anywhere I said, "Who turned off the lights?"

My voice was a bit shaky from being scared out of my pants which I believe are now wet.

There was no answer coming from anyone, I waited a while and heard Cy's voice say, "I swear I don't know. Rae it would be nice if you admitted that you where scared."

I was glad Cyborg said that because he was one of the people she listened to that is until I heard the response.

"I wasn't scared," she hissed.

Right when she said that I felt something. I think it was a light breeze which was weird because we were on lockdown and nothing can get in or out.

"Hey did any one feel that breeze?" I questioned everyone.

No one answered for a while again. I'm guessing they are trying to strain there hearing to find out if there is actually something there. I think that's an insult to me because I'm Beast Boy the boy that can change to any animal or insect.

"Dudes, I have an idea. Wanna hear it?" I only questioned because I don't really think that they are there and I really want someone to answer to my voice.

"Beast Boy, of course we want to hear it unless it's something idiotic then keep your mouth shut." This time it was Robin's voice but in a harsh whisper.

I felt a wave of relief come over me to hear someone else's voice other than mine. Then I said, "Well my idea isn't idiotic. I was thinking that if I turned into a bat I can see better to what's really our surroundings, ya know 'cause of the sound waves that I shoot from my mouth and stuff."

"Beast Boy, rather than telling us your plan and wait for someone to answer any of your questions you should have just turned to a bat and looked around and report back to me." Robin whispered quite loudly.

I didn't say anything because I didn't wanna get anyone else mad so in just changed.

I tried to see all around me but it was too hard 'cause I didn't move from my spot. I looked for the nearest corner to go to get a better view of the room.

I looked around and saw the new monster from the movie. Oddly it wasn't going towards them it was just walking around. I think it couldn't see any of us thank goodness too.

I kept looking around and saw the other monster I wanted to just drop dead because there are two monsters in the tower, and both are vicious carnivores and blood-thirsty. I swear if I had pants on they would totally be wet.

I went back down and changed back. But before I did, I saw how the team was positioned everyone was facing each other which is totally wrong.

"Hey you guys," I said, in a low whisper, "you guys are facing each other and there are two monsters in here the old one and the new one. Oh and one more thing I think that both of the monsters can't see in the dark like us. And Raven," I turned to her hoping I was facing her like I saw before I changed back to normal, "I know you don't want anyone to say this but PLEASE just admit that you were scared or terrified or anything I don't want any of them to come near us then kill us." But there was no answer.

Oh dang this isn't good.

Robin POV

It's been a while since I had the training with the Great Master so my senses are down a bit it's not good. I tried to listen staining my ears in the process then I remember what the snake said do to listen for that can be deceiving so I just kept calm and waited so not like me. Ugh!

Then I remember that Beast Boy spoke and Raven didn't answer.

I looked around franticly but that did me no good because it's pitch black and I can't see. Darn it.

"Raven if you're there please do this for me if not Beast Boy just say that you were scared or anything along the lines of that. Pease?" I asked softly but I was met with silence same as BB. Uh oh, not good.

Wait that's right! Raven and I have that bond thingy I always forget that. Maybe I can contact her through it.

_Raven if you can hear me please I'm begging you admit that you were scared or something I don't want anything bad happening. Please. _I thought as hard as I could maybe the others could have heard me.

I waited a while for a reply. It was like five minutes since I sent the message. Ok it was only forty-three seconds but still she should have heard me and replied by now.

Then I heard it a faint voice in my head it said, "_Robin? I can't really speak right now don't panic and I know you will but one of the monsters has me and I can't get lose let alone speak. I think that the monster had sniffed me out and grabbed me so I won't and can't squirm to get lose. Also since my pride always gets in my way I don't have my powers again. Sorry. I would say it for but right now I can't. Oh and get Starfire and tell her that she need to light up her hands or eyes or whatever we just need the light right now._"

My eyes widened at how I couldn't think of what Raven just told me.

Ugh! I'm such an idiot.

I whispered to Star or Cyborg saying, "Hey Star think you can put a glow on or Cy can you turn on your light thing on your shoulder?"

"Yes friend Robin I will. I do not know why I did not think of this earlier."

You and me both Star. You and me both. I thought

"Ok Rob we'll have double light."

They both turned on the lights and I was able to see more and once I saw what was in front of me I wish I didn't.

I saw both of the monsters with Raven in hand the ugly black one had its disgusting hands on Raven's mouth just waiting to kill her. And the green one hard its hands on her waist.

Oh ho ho ho NO! He does NOT have my permission to have its slimy hands on MY girl.

I was so ready to kill them both single handedly but then I remembered they could see us now and I don't want to make a move I'll regret later, so I just stayed were I was.

I just stared at Raven for about two minutes seeing how scared she looked which is sad because Raven rarely gets scared and when she does she loses her powers.

_Raven if you can hear me please tell me what to do. I'm not sure what the monsters are going to do if I move and they seem to like you if they haven't killed you yet. _I thought to her.

Raven answered immediately, _Robin before you go into some type of seizure, because it looks like you are going to have one with that expression on your face, I'm going to go into their minds to see what they are thinking of. Ok so don't panic. I mean it._

I gave her a slight nod so she knows that I'm totally with the plan.

Then I saw her eyes glow white.

Good.

Ravens POV

I saw Robin give me a slight nod and I would have smiled if this beast didn't have its gross hand on my mouth.

I said my mantra in my head then felt my eyes glow white.

I entered the mind of the monster that had its hand on my face first to see its knowledge and what it plans to do with me.

Thankfully the thing didn't have any walls for me to take down saves on energy. I saw that this monster didn't really want to hurt me because it could smell the demon blood that I have in me it seemed frightened of what I will do to it. I went further back into his mind and found out his name is…

Ripper? I thought it be something more scary. All well can't all be satisfied.

I came out of Ripper's mind and went to the other's.

This one didn't have a wall either. Eh works for me. I went to see what this one wanted to do with me since it has its ugly green hands on MY waist. It seemed to have noticed that I'm a half-breed too and that he doesn't want me to escape form Ripper's slimy clutches. Huh well it certainly got smarter than from our last encounter. But it still doesn't know that I only have to admit that I was terrified of what I saw so it can just go away. I wanted to find out its name so dug a little deeper and found out that his name is Nebula.

Again would have thought it would be scarier. So disappointed.

I came back and told Robin what I found out. He was shocked to say the least that they knew what I was. I told him that I was going to try to talk to them with actual words and hoping that they would understand the English language.

"Mripher?" I said my voice sounding all muffled form the hand thing.

All of his eyes looked down on me then he took his hand away so I could speak.

"Ripper, I promise not to hurt you if you and Nebula let me go so I can talk to you guys properly," I said with pleading eyes.

They looked at each other then nodded. The green one set me down on the floor and I almost lost my balance. Almost.

I turned to face both of them and gave a super soft smile and said, "Ripper? Nebula? I know you guys are scared of the situation you are in and I can help you. I promised that I wouldn't hurt you and as a hero I shall keep that promise. All I have to do is admit something so you can go back to killing people without having to worry about me killing you and trust me I will. So what do you say? Stay here and get killed by a girl or kill girls you don't even know?"

All that I said I felt that my voice was going to shake or crack because of how scared I was.

They both looked at each other and somehow communicating with their eyes like parents do. (A/N don't parents seem to do that a lot well if not your parents mine certainly do -;}) They turned back to me and nodded in unison.

I took a deep breath going to totally damage my ego.

Starfire's POV

I watched as friend Raven talked to the very scary monsters, who go by the names of Ripper and Nebula. Very odd names for big scary monsters like them but I guess in some way it suits them? I wonder if that is the right term I shall ask friend Cyborg later.

Anyway as friend Raven was about to admit that she was the scared friend Beast boy interrupted her by fall to the ground.

Friend Cyborg rolled his eyes and walked to our, I think, unconscious friend and did the hoisting and tossed him on the couch of sitting. I almost laughed at the funny sight.

I saw our friend raven do the rolling of the eyes and turned to the monsters and open her mouth again.

And then…

Cyborg's POV

"Whoa did I miss anything?" the green bean said jumping off from the couch.

I rolled my eyes again.

Raven was about to admit she was something about being scared again and he had to ruin the moment… again. Note to self: kill BB later.

I looked at him and said, "No B you didn't miss anything in fact you keep interrupting. Now shut it and listen."

I saw how he flushed a little and look somewhat bashful.

"Ok Raven you can continue now." I heard Robin say. Wow if the grass stain wants Raven that bad he is totally going to have to step up his game this is pathetic.

All eyes were on Raven again then she opened her mouth for the third time and…

Robin's POV

Raven opened her beautiful mouth for the third time and finally said, "I wasn't scared," there was a crack of lightning that was barely audible from inside when she said that and finished in confidence, "but I was terrified or petrified which ever floats your boat."

With that last word both monsters smiled at her then disappeared.

The lights came on again and the blocks on the windows vanished into the ceiling. It was still raining but that's ok we weren't planning on going outside it's pretty late anyway.

I heard Star say, "Who wants to watch the move of Eclipse from the saga of Twilight?"

**A/N R&R please tell me anything I'm open to any suggestions flames ideas on what I should/can add and blah blah blah. Thank for reading. Until next time**

**-;}**


	4. OMG! Ch 4

**A/N: I am truly sorry for not updating in such a long time I know there should be no excuse for this type of thing but I have been having some writers block well not some a lot of it. I'm making this one short cause I got another chapter in mind to follow after. -;}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans otherwise Robin would have looked way more hotter and Raven way more awesome.**

**Time**

OMG!

_Recap:_

_I heard Star say, "Who wants to watch the movie of Eclipse from the saga of Twilight?"_

Robin's POV

"Sure Star we will watch the movie, but first I must do something. Yell for me when you guys are ready to start the movie or someone come get me," Rae said as she left the common room.

"Yo Rob how many bags of popcorn this time?" Cy asked.

"Make ten this time I have a feeling we won't be spilling it or too scared to eat it," I said back to him all while I helped set up the TV with Star.

It was so quiet while we did this I was so curious as to what was going on in their heads. Well with Beast Boys expression its probably has to do with Tofu or some type of food he loves to eat or maybe something dumb or perverted. In Cyborg's expression he looked a tad bit worried… note to self ask Cy what's wrong. And finally Star she look overjoyed as usual nothing changed there except that she is all quite… well she's been more quite since I have started liking Raven that way.

The popcorn was almost done we just needed one more bag so I went to go and get Raven.

Raven's POV

I headed to my room to change into my pajamas. My pajamas were a nice black silk two piece with purple lace around the edges, a dark blue raven on the top right side of my shirt and shorts, and the words 'DEATH' written across my back in blood red. I love these pajamas.

I was about to close my door when I heard something tapping on my window. I walked towards it thinking it was a branch I could brake but it was far from it. It was the one and only fool, Red X. Ugh the idiot needs to get a life. And then it hit me its Red X he's at MY window when I was CHANGING! OMG! That got me enraged for sure. I was pretending it was nothing and turned around and was about to close the door again when in a split second I turned to face him with my red glowing eyes and engulfed the jerk in one of my energy bubbles.

I felt Robin coming so I just waited 'til he got here. My eyes still glowing red more like blood red though I brought X into my room but still kept him in the bubble so he couldn't run. X and I didn't say anything for a long time I mostly just glared at him.

"What were u doing here, X," I asked in my demonic voice. Oh I love that voice.

He didn't answer so I tightened the bubble a bit so he would talk and it totally worked.

"!" he screamed so fast that all I got was because and girl.

In response to that I tightened it a tad bit more and asked, "What did u say?"

He took a deep breath and said with a slight shake in his voice, "Because I wa-wanted to see my fa-favorite girl."

OMG! Was all I thought. I loosened the used to be bubble a little and waited for Robin glaring. Then there was the knock.

Robin's POV

I knocked on Ravens door and heard her demon voice say enter. Uh-oh, not good. I walked into the room to see that low life Red X in one of her energy bubbles and saw her super hot blood red eyes glowing. I knew something happened something that X did then I was shot back to reality.

"What happened?" I asked not happy at all.

"Red would you like to tell him what happened or shall I?" Rae said in her demonic voice.

"No no, I'll tell him," X said. "I came to see my favorite girl but it was at the wrong time well good too if u know what I mean."

And at that comment Raven tightened his now straight jacket on him. Oh the joy. Then I got what he meant. Boy am I an idiot.

"Raven," I started saying. "May I have the honor in killing him?"

X's head shot up and knew exactly what I meant.

"I'll hold him up for you," the demon goddess said.

Red X's POV

OH MY GOSH! I'm going to die. Well not die die just a major beat down maybe near death.

My life is over. My life is over. MY SHORT LIFE IS OVER!

**A/N I told u it was short it seems to fit for a cliff hanger, please don't kill me for it being short… I had finished this chapter in about an hour 'cause I was super tired this morning and then forgot to post it I hope u guys like this one. R&R as usual flames are accepted or anything u wanna say. **

**-;}**


	5. IBD Part I Ch 5

**A/N A quick update because I totally wanted this chapter up and ready for the readers. Also I have decided that there would be two parts to this one I hope it fills.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans just the idea and this twisted crazy mind I have. – gives evil cackle -**

**Time**

I.B.D. Part I

_Recap:_

_My life is over. My life is over. MY SHORT LIFE IS OVER!_

Beast Boy's POV

What's taking them so long? We have been ready for the past thirty minutes.

"I'm going to go and check on them. See what's the hold up," I announced.

Cy and Star nodded their heads for my go. I walked out of the common room and headed towards Raven's room.

A minute later I made it to her room and heard thuds and smashes and crashes. I got worried and knocked on the door. But there was no answer. I knocked again harder and then came Robin's voice but muffled so I couldn't really hear anything.

"Uh… Robin could you repeat that?" I asked.

The door opened and an arm grabbed me and pulled me in as fast as the door opened it closed. It was dark in here just as I remembered except this time it was a mess almost as bad as my room. There were books on the floor broken bottles and glass shards everywhere. The lamp was ruined candles were on the floor and her bed was messed up. So yeah almost as bad as mine.

"What happened in here?" I looked around and saw two blood red eyes staring at something on the floor I followed her glare to see that jerk Red X. "What is he doing here?" I asked now angry.

"Hi Beast Boy," I heard X say. I just glared at him. "Nice to see you too."

I rolled my eyes and waited for Raven or Robin to answer me. I waited for what seemed forever (which was only three minutes) Raven finally answered.

"Red was at my window while I was changing into my pajamas." Rea said in her demonic voice.

My eyes grew wide and then went into small slits ready to kill the vermin. All my muscles started to tense up. It felt as if the beast was going to come out again and tare X to pieces.

Red X's POV

I saw the change in Beast Boy's eyes and it looked like he also wanted to kill me. Geez what's up with these guys I get Robin's crazy mood but now Beast Boy what has gotten into these guys I'm shocked Cyborg didn't come… yet. Then there was another knock on the door. "Come in," Robin said. And I spoke too soon in came Cyborg.

He looked around the room and his eyes come on me then I shrink farther into my beat up bruised ego.

"What's going on?" he questioned us well maybe not me but I am a part of this right? All well.

No one answered him so I took the liberty into breaking the silence. "Well good to see you Cyborg. If you want to know I was outside of Raven's window while she changed into her pajamas but I didn't really see anything 'cause it's so dark in here." I said not telling the whole truth. 'Cause I know he is like her big brother and also will kill me… Darn it I should have thought this more through. IM AN IDIOT!

Cyborg's POV

When X told me about what had happened I looked to Raven and she looked like she was fighting back hard on the killing part and she turned his strait jacket tighter and Robin's fists grow tighter and B's muscles looked so tense. That's un-usual I thought he didn't have any muscle I'll ask about that later. I got what was going on because with all their looks were of death.

"Liar," I said with a snarl.

He looked at me with a horrific face 'cause he knew I caught on. If I could see his face it would totally be gaping.

"Hey Rea let's give the I.B.D." I suggested. (A/N I.B.D. means Interrogation Beat Down)

"Yes lets." Rea said with one of those ugly old witch slash demon smiles. Man those smiles are creepy. With all the sharp teeth showing and the look of no mercy.

X was looking around to see if anyone was going to tell him something and no one did so he finally asked, "What's the I.B.D.?" again he looked to everyone.

Starfire's POV

I looked at the clock of time and saw that 20 minutes has passed since friend Cyborg has told me of going to do the checking up on friends Raven, Robin, and friend Beast Boy. I am getting awfully worried about the. I am not just going to do the sitting around and wait.

"I must see what is going on over there." I said out loud to myself.

I flew out the doors of the common room and went to friend Raven's room.

**A/N I hoped you guys enjoyed this one chapter 'cause I had a hard time thinking on how to end this one. R&R flames are always accepted as is everything else.**

**-;}**


	6. IBD Part II Ch 6

**A/N: I am truly 100% sorry for not updating in an absolutely super long time. Just things had gotten in the way... and school... and other stuffs... Anyway I hope you guys accept my apology and continue reading and reviewing :) I am going to get back into writing because I have gotten back in touch with this website.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... just my idea that is back on track at the moment.**

_**Time**_

I.B.D Part 2

_Recap_:

_Starfire's POV_

_I looked at the clock of time and saw that 20 minutes has passed since friend Cyborg has told me of going to do the checking up on friends Raven, Robin, and friend Beast Boy. I am getting awfully worried about the. I am not just going to do the sitting around and wait._

_"I must see what is going on over there." I said out loud to myself. I flew out the doors of the common room and went to friend Raven's room._

Raven's POV

Now it's finally time I get to teach this fool a lesson, I thought. I lifted him with my powers and started dragging him to the door. Then, of course, I feel Star's presence at the door. Before she could knock I opened the door.

"What Star?" I asked with my expression softening for my best friend.

"Friend, what is taking you guys so long?" She asked me with a questioning look.

Starfire was in her pink pajamas. They had a green lace around the wrists and around her pant legs. Her pajamas fit her perfectly. Just like everything fits her perfectly. A flash of sadness crossed my face but it wasn't there long enough for anyone to notice. At least I hope no one noticed.

Red X's POV

I was watching the girls exchange carefully. I saw the expression of sadness flash in Raven's eyes. I wonder what that was about...

I felt that I should make my presence known to the alien girl and said, "Hey, Starfire."

She looked down at me and asked Raven what I was doing here. Raven's softened expression changed to a way angry one. I saw a tint of red poking out of her beautiful violet eyes. Starfire understood the change in her mood very well and it seemed they had talked with their eyes because Star's expression changed and there was an evil smile that appeared on her face. To say I wasn't scared at all is like saying I am a good guy. Well... that's a bad example but you get my drift. I am not going to make it out of here alive tonight, I thought to myself repeatedly.

Star moved aside from the door frame and let Raven take me down a dark hall. No one was following us... I think I just peed my pants.

"Umm... Raven," I called to her she only hissed at me to shut my warped monotone trap.

Why isn't anyone following? Are these my last moments? Do l get a saying in any of this? I thought to myself.

'No one is following because this is an issue between you and I,' came a hissing voice from inside my head. It sounded like Raven's hissing. 'No sadly these are not your last moments, and you will get your share of words... eventually. And stop thinking so loudly!' She yelled in my head. I only cowered back in fear. What powers did this beautiful half demon possess? I partly thought so she wouldn't yell in my head again.

At the end of the dark hall was a dim light shining on a door. Raven opened the door with her powers and pulled me into the dark room.

Raven's POV

This was the I.B.D. room that had been forgotten by most *cough*police department*cough cough*. I liked coming over here for some quiet time. Beast Boy didn't like coming this way because it was too dark. Starfire didn't like coming this way because it was too scary for her. Cyborg didn't like coming this way because it was just too creepy for him. Robin, he is a different story. He actually did like coming over here to think and be engulfed in darkness.

I had sent Robin a mental message saying that I would be dragging this vermin to the dark side of the tower. Code for the abandoned interrogation room, I also told him to take the team up to the common room and start the movie without me. In all honesty, I kind of wanted to see the movie but this creep here was a tad bit more important.

I slammed the door with my powers and turned on a dim light. I threw X onto the chair in the middle of the room and let him free of my powers.

I hadn't said anything until I burst with the question he never answered truthfully.

"What did you see," I asked him in my low and demonic voice so he gets the hint that there was no way I would let anything slide.

Silence…

I used my powers to smash him against a wall. Hard.

I asked my question again, "What. Did. You. See?"

I was about to smash him against the opposite wall when he said, "Wait! Before you slam me again I will tell you. Just let me get my thoughts together. I won't lie, I just need to calm my freaked out nerves."

I let him calm himself for a moment. As I did I looked around the familiar room. There was the one light bulb that hung just above X's head. It was dim but just bright enough to light up the room. It showed every crack in the walls and the indents from past slams of other bodies. There was a one way glass window that had a huge crack in it. I smiled at the cracks that I had caused from past interrogations with other villains. 'The good old days,' I thought to myself smiling and my face calming down.

"Raven," the annoyance said from behind me. "What I did see was what is under your pajamas."

I turned to look at him rage filled in my eyes. I did NOT like what he said at all. I lifted him with my powers and in a low voice whispered, "How dare you." I then slammed his body against the glass. I threw him up let him fall and just catching him before he hit the floor. I grabbed his ankle and flung him to the wall opposite of the door. After doing that set him back on the chair. I listened for his heart beat and it was still there beating strong. I heaved in a breath and smelled his blood.

"Why were you even there?" I asked him with my signature monotone voice.

He looked up at me. And I was annoyed I couldn't see his face.

Red X's POV

After Raven had brutally beaten me up for what felt like forever (was actually a minute) I looked up at her. My mask was still on thankfully of that because I can guarantee that my face was swelling. Still looking at her, her expression changed from full on crazed rage to annoyance. I am assuming it was because of the mask. Not my fault I have to keep my identity a secret. Who am I kidding; it is totally my fault for keeping it a secret.

Her question kept dawning over me. 'Why did I decide to come today and at that time off all times?' I did come to see her and admire her beauty. But I saw the scars. Unlike most perverts I actually went to admire her not look at her womanly parts. I love her angular face and her purple hair. Those eyes that see into the souls of everyone... How could I not want to see her?

I didn't know that I had said that out loud until I felt the slap she gave me with her hand.

"What was that for?" I complained rubbing my cheek.

"That was for seeing my scars. NEVER speak of those," she warned me.

I wanted to ask why, but I knew better than to anger the demon princess even more.

"Anymore questions you have for me?" I asked her.

I saw her let all guard down. I don't understand why she did that until she looked into my mask where my eyes would be.

"Why?" Was her last word more like question.

"Raven, I don't understand what you are trying to say." She only continued to look at me.

I saw her hand rise to my face but stopped. She let her hand fall back to her side and turned away from me to walk towards the glass. I let my eyes, the ones she probably wanted to see, follow her small figure.

"If you want to see, I guess I can show you and only you," I said. I reached behind my head and started taking off the mask.

'This may go bad,' I thought to myself.

Robin's POV

I know I shouldn't worry about them. Nothing life threatening is going to happen. All she will do is kick his sorry butt around the room. But I do wonder what he did see... What if it was what she didn't want any of us to see? I know she hides her torso yet not her legs. What could the demon angel be hiding from me? Wait, I mean us. Maybe Cy knows of her hidden secrets.

"I kissed Bella." Said the buff tan guy, Jacob I think. I wasn't really paying attention.

I couldn't take it anymore. What is taking them so long? Raven does these things quick, why isn't she here yet? I got up and walked out of the room and into the hall. I started my way to the abandoned interrogation room.

Starfire's POV

Friend Robin had gotten up and left the room. I wonder why. Does the movie of Twilight bore him? Probably. He is a guy and this is a 'chick flick' as friend Beast Boy would say. Oh well, I enjoy this movie and his absence won't make me not enjoy what I like. I wish friend Raven were here to watch it with me though. She would understand the point of the movie and she would enjoy it with me as well.

Cyborg's POV

This movie bores me. Why do we have to be forced to watch this? Oh yeah, because Robin made us. The guy ain't even here! He's got some real issues. We are like half way through this lame movie... Why must we have such a girly girl on the team? Don't get me wrong now, I love Star and all, but she can be a little... Yeah, you get my drift.

Out of the corner of my human eye, I saw B start bobbing his head. Haha, this should be on video. Eh whatever. I should take a nap while I can. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

Red X's POV

I took off my mask... Bad idea in my book. But the little bird looked so distressed. What could I do?

_Comfort her, _Said the annoying little voice in my head. What's done is done. I can't go back now after taking off the mask that hides me form the world.

Raven's POV

X took off his mask to reveal his face. I was not ready for what I had seen. His hair wasn't long but a nice enough length where he can easily style it different ways. It was a raven black that shinned even with the dim light of the room. His eyes were the most beautiful orbs I have ever seen. They were a deep oceanic blue that grew lighter towards the pupil. His eyelashes were thick and helped enhance the beauty of the orbs he so often hides. They were open doors to what he was feeling. Pity? But, why? Sadness, anger, and lastly love. I don't understand why he has these emotions... but they were there. His nose was not big, nor was it too small, just the right size. His jaw line wasn't too square, nor was it too round it was in between. His cheekbones didn't bulge out, yet they were visible. His skin tone was a beach tan that most, if not all, guys would wish they could have. It seemed to be his natural skin tone though. His lips… How can I describe them? They looks innocent yet used so much, they seemed hurt. They were a soft pink and tad full. They seemed to be… kissable. Over all, he had a gorgeous face.

My eyes grew and my jaw dropped slightly at the sight of this unknown man and the thought of his lips being so kissable.

'Who is he?' Was the only question that came to my shocked mind.

"Not what you expected, huh?" He gave a half hearted laugh, and then looked into my eyes.

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? This guy that goes by the name "Red X" is a thief and a beautiful one at that. Why couldn't he have been a hero and not a villain? Why must the hot guys be bad? Well, Robin isn't bad looking. At least from what I could see.

I shook my head in reply to his question. He gave me a smile. Not one of those lips only smile, but a real full on smile with teeth showing. I couldn't help but smile back at the angelic smile. He took a step forward towards me. I didn't make an objection for his action. He took a few more steps closer, still I did nothing. He took one last step and was right in front of me. I could smell his cologne. Forest pine with chocolate? Nice combination I suppose. I smelled some of his blood that went down his arm. It didn't seem to affect him. He stood a head and a half taller than me, but most people do. He started to lean in on me but I again didn't make objection to his action. What was wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?

Closer...

His eyes fluttered shut.

His face was a few centimeters apart from mine. I had let my eyes shut as well. I felt the warmth of his breath on my lips. It was so inviting. And then...

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

**A/N: Yeah, I know it has been ages since I last updated have suffered greatly from writers block from the life of a high school student. Drama. Love it in books and movies and such, but real life? Noooo thank you. Anyway again I sincerely apologize for the long wait to update but ya know how it goes. Life. Haha hope y'all enjoyed. Review please. As always, flames accepted.**

**-;} **


	7. Seriously? Ch 7

**A/N Aaaand the next chapter. Sorry if it's short... I am still trying my best with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans. Not now and most likely not ever.**

**Time**  
>Seriously?<p>

_Recap: _

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Red X POV

There was an annoying knock that came from the door. Just as I was about to kiss this beautiful goddess. I'm going to slowly and painfully kill this jerk face.

In a few swift movements I had my mask back on and Raven was at the window again her back facing me. She opened the door with her powers and I saw... Him. The Trafic light. Boy Wonder. Robin.

"Robin," said the monotone voice that sent chills down my spine. "Is something wrong?"

There was silence before he said anything.

"Umm, no. I was... Uh... wondering what was... uh... taking long," he said.

I don't believe him. He didn't want to know what was taking so long. More like worried on what was going on.

Before Raven said anything, I said, "Nothing but her beating me half to death. If this is my call to leave, I will take it gladly."

No one said anything to my remark. Raven faced both Robin and I. Her face expression showed no trace of emotion as it did just a few minutes ago. Her eyes though, they showed just exactly what she was feeling. Opposite of happy. If Boy Blunder didn't, excuse me, couldn't see that then he has no business here.

I took a step backwards towards the door then my body was enclosed in black magic. I looked up at her, her eyes seemed to say don't go. I looked to Robin, he had nothing on his face but it seemed that he was clenching his jaw. Out of what? Anger? Jealousy? I don't know.

"You, stay," she said to me. "Robin, out. I'm not done here."

Robin's POV

Her face showed me nothing but her eyes said it all. She really didn't want me here. Was something going on between these two? Am I just being paranoid again?

'_Raven, what's going on? Why are you pushing me away?_' I asked through my mind.

'_I said I wasn't done_,' she told me staring blankly at me now.

'_Seriously? That's it? Nothing else?_' It would be an understatement if I said I felt hurt.

Her response was just a blank stare.

"Fine. Raven you and I will talk later," was the last thing I said out loud before I left.

I walked back into the common room to see Cy drooling and Beast Boy in his kitten form curled up sleeping peacefully. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the horn. I walked back to the couch. And sat next to Star in my usual spot.

"Star, cover your ears. I'm going to wake these two up," I whispered to her and shook the noise maker.

She put her hands to her ears and I pressed the noise makers button. The noise was so loud it drowned out Cy's yelling and Beast Boy's screaming. I let go of the button and laughed along with Star.

Beast Boy's POV

Robin and Star were still laughing and both of them were red. I looked at Robin and attacked him. Element of surprise. I know it was to wake Cy and I up but no, he used the horn.

His eyes widened as soon as he got why I was flying through the air towards him and yelling like a banshee. He tried to move out of the way but I was just too fast for him. Oh yeah. Go Beast Boy.

Robin and I were rolling around on the floor. Star and Cy were laughing at us.

"WAIT!" Came Cy's booming voice. "Robin, where's Raven?"

He had a point. Raven wasn't around to yell at us to shut up. All eyes fell on Robin. He brushed off the nonexistent dirt from his uniform then looked at us and said, "She's busy."

"Still?" The question came from Star.

"Yes Star, she's still beating him. I think..." he trailed off.

"Why," I started to ask. "Did you hear something coming from that creepy room?"

"That's the thing Beast Boy, I didn't hear anything. It was way too quiet. I thought the room was empty. I knocked on the door and heard rustling of clothing and only one pair of footsteps. Then the door flung open only a few seconds after I knocked. Everything was in place when I looked inside. I just can't shake the feeling of something going on."

Okay, so we all know Robin likes Raven and Raven likes Robin. It's pretty obvious, but if Robin's thoughts are true then there must be something up. Right? I like Raven too, like a lot. But if I'm going to go up against Rob and X, probably, I'm definitely going to have to man up, right?

I must of had my thinking face on because Cy asked me if I was okay.

"Yo B, you didn't blow a fuse up there now, did ya? Your face is worse than last time!" Cy bursted into laughter at himself and I stuck my tongue out at him which only caused him to laugh harder.

"Friends, please let us continue the watching of the movie," Star said with a big smile splat across her face. I didn't even know she had paused it. I looked at the screen and there is the wolf guy, Jacob. Without a shirt. Again.

Cy and I looked at each other and gave nervous smiles and laughs.

"Sure Star. Lets watch the rest of the movie," said our "oh so fearless" leader, Robin.

Again on the couch awaiting Star to push play and end my life.

GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!

Raven's POV

Red X and I were alone again. What was I thinking? Was I seriously going to let him kiss me? Seriously! What is up with me today?!

X moved towards me. I pushed him back forcefully with my powers. "Don't come near me again," I said.

"Why not? What are you afraid of little birdie? Of me? Or of you actually liking me?" He started getting cocky. His whole aura changed from soft to his regular jerkiness. Jerk...

I gave him a death glare that told him to back off, but he didn't. I used my powers to have the light bulb flicker rapidly like a strobe light. I wobbled the chair with my powers as well. I felt my eyes start to glow red and double. This idiot messed with the wrong demon. I felt my lips curl up into a wicked smile showing my sharp teeth. I was letting Rage out just a little. I had total control over what was going on, but X didn't need to know that. He just needed to see that I was not playing around.

Red started to freak. I could feel his fear in my bones. I let out a cackle. It was mixed with my father's laugh and my own. It wasn't a girl nor a man's laugh. It was a demon's laugh.

"What's the matter?" My demon voice rang out. "What are you afraid of, little boy? Of me?" I let out another cackle.

"R-Raven," X started to stutter. "S-stop. You're freaking me out." Another cackle rang out.

"Raven!" He yelled. "Please, stop! It's not you! This isn't the girl I fell in love with."

I stopped everything. I looked him straight in the eyes, or where I thought his eyes would be, and said, "Oh, but it is."

Robin's POV

Okay, Beast Boy looks like he is rotting over on his seat and Cy looks like he is being tortured. I was perfectly fine given I wasn't really paying attention. I just can't get Rae and X together, alone, out of my head. Instead of the movie torturing me, I am torturing myself.

Way to go Robin just keep those thoughts coming and soon you will have one less team member.

There is no winning with myself...

Red X's POV

Okay, now she is scaring me. Who is this dark beauty really? There are so many sides to her I don't know her. I'm not sure if I like this. No, I don't.

"Raven," I started. "Who are you? Or better yet, what are you?" I added a little more emphasis to the "what" than I should have but too late now. It's hanging out there.

Her eyes look so hurt but dead at the same time, I wasn't sure what to expect to come from her. Should I be afraid? Shou-

"I'm not human like Robin. I'm not pretty like Starfire. I'm meant to destroy. I'm meant to kill. I'm a monster, a half demon."

Her words interrupted my thoughts. I was speechless. I really did not know what to say to that. She looks so small and innocent, like she can't even harm a fly. Have I just been seeing a small fraction of what she could do? Has she been holding back all this time? Was her demon side capable of such terrible things?

"Well, I don't see you as that," was all I could say.

She looked at me. Eyes wide with wonder. Those beautiful, amethyst eyes, that never ceased to amaze me.

"Seriously?"

**A/N Yeah I know it's short but I still hope it's good enough for ya. Please let me know what you think. I want to know what you think.**

**-;}**


	8. The Kiss Ch 8

**A/N: This is my last apology for now and future updates. Also, I would like to apologize in advance for all grammar and spelling errors. I will just be putting dates of when I update. So starting now... September 1, 2013.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Time**

**The Kiss**

_Recap:_

_"Well, I don't see you as that," was all I could say._

_She looked at me. Eyes wide with wonder. Those beautiful, amethyst eyes, that never ceased to amaze me._

_"Seriously?"_

Raven's POV

I was in utter shock. Who can honestly tell me that they don't see me as a monster...?

I looked at him with a quizical brow.

"Oh, come on Rae," his sweet calm and conforting tone was back in his voice. "You are amazing. You have so many secrets it keeps me on my toes. One is revieled and then another comes to show up. It is very intriguing." He looked me in the eyes to see what I would show. I let my eyes drop to the floor.

I felt X come closer to me. His gloved hand grabbed my pointed chin and lifted my head to look at his masked face. It didn't stop me from looking down.

"Raven, please look at me," he said in a soft tone.

I looked back up at him. "What is there to look at, but a mask?"

I imagined he would look distraught because I know that he did not like taking off his mask. He used his other hand to take off the mask once again. "Now will you look at me?" My eyes lifted to his. "Thank you."

"What is there to be said now?" I asked.

"Nothing, my little bird. Nothing is to be said." He pulled me into a warm embrace that I could not refuse. It was... comforting.

He then pulled back and looked me in the eyes and gave me a small smile.

Red X's POV

I looked at my dark goddess and smiled at her. Should I go for a shot number two? Do I really want to risk it again? Ah, I don't care. My hormones are going crazy for this now. It's my turn.

I started to get closer to her face again. I was watching her eyes so that she knew what I was doing because I didn't want to freak her out. She knows what is to come. Her eyes flickered to the door. I shook my head slightly and whispered, "Not this time."

My lips were barely grazing hers. Her eyes were closed and she was ready. I closed my eyes and let the distance become nonexistant. It was not like any kiss I have ever had before. This one was much more sweet and innocent. Her lips were warm and unresponsive. I caresed her cheek as I kissed her. I felt her begin to let her defences go because she responded to me kissing her. Her lips started to move with mine. I smiled, I couldn't help it, I smiled. She was actually enjoying it and my smile let her know I was happy about the fact.

Her arms moved to enclose me around the neck and I liked it. I let my hands drop around her small waist. Raven put up a magic bubble around us so all sound outside would not be heard. Is that a good thing? I think so.

Cyborg's POV

Okay, I know I shouldn't worry 'bout Rae but being her big brother I couldn't help it. She is missing the entire movie. Now it is my turn.

"Hey, I'm going to check up on Rae. Maybe she fell asleep or something," I said to the others.

"Okay," they all said in unison.

I continued my journy on to Raven's room to see if she was sleeping. I got to her door and knocked on it. No answer. Expected if she was sleeping. I punched in her code to her room so I can check on her. Once the door slid open I could see indside. She wasn't there. She must still be with X then.

I walked over to the room they were occupying and it showed that it was still being used. I opened the door to something I wished to unsee...

Red X's POV

Raven and I hadn't broken for air. We were each others air. But I felt something. My back was turned to the door and I felt eyes on us. On me.

Not good.

I stopped and hardened my enitre body. I lifted my head a bit to part away from Raven. I had to warn her. "Raven, someone's at the door."

Her expression from longing turned harder than ice. "Cyborg," she said it through her teeth. Her demon voice spilling out.

Her eyes flashed red and in a split second, my mask was back on, Cyborg was right next to us and the door slammed shut.

"What did you see?" Raven questioned him. Clearly she was angry.

"Raven, what are you doing with him?!" Tin man yelled.

"I said," Raven began getting really mad tenticals slithered out of her mouth as she spoke "'What did you see?'!"

"I saw you kissing him." Cyborg answered with his teeth clenched. When he said the word 'him' it was with pure distaste.

"Can I say something?" I asked.

"What," said Cyborg.

I grabbed Raven's hand. "I kissed her first. She didn't object. With the way I have been watching the Titans you are her older brother figure, Beast Boy acts like a child that wants Raven but can't have her because he doesn't understand her. Robin is too much of the jealous type to act mature enough with Raven. I'm sure if you place a guy with Starfire he would show his jealous nature. When a guy breaks it off with a girl he is always still attached to her in some way the same will go for Starfire."

Cyborg's POV

I know what X said is true. With the way BB is, there is absolutly no chance for him. With the way Robin loved Star and she him, they will never really be over each other. I hate it when he is right...

"How long?" I asked X.

"How long what?"

"How long has it been since you have liked Raven?"

"Two years today."

Well, I didn't see that one coming. "Why should I believe you?"

"Knowing that there are two people who can throw me into some type of coma that I don't want to be in I'm sure you can believe me."

2-0, X.

"Fine. Robin and B get to know and they get to compete for Raven. Rae you will choose one year from now. September 29 next year. We tell them together. all three of us. After Star goes to sleep." I turned to X. "You will need to change into cevilian clothing. This is the story, Red X left and I found Rae in her room talking on the phone with whoever you really are. I told her to invite you over for the last movie and after that movie finished we let Star go to her room and sleep while we have our talk. Robin and B won't know of who you are. Rae, you and I will keep his secret."

Raven's POV

Okay then. I'm good on those terms.

"X," I said. "Get out of here. Go change. We will see you later."

He nodded his head and he left.

"Rae, are you sure about this?" Cy asked me.

"Is your car your only baby?" I asked him. He knew that the asnwer to that was the answer to his question.

**A/N: And that's that. Hope you liked it. The usual R&R. Until next time, ttfn ;}**


	9. The Visitor Part I Ch9

**A/N: September 2, 2013**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…**

**Time**

**The Visitor Part I**

_Recap:_

_"Rae, are you sure about this?" Cy asked me._

_"Is your car your only baby?" I asked him. He knew that the answer to that was the answer to his question._

Robin's POV

Raven and Cyborg finally came back and the movie was finally over. We were just watching the credits until we started the next movie. We had to wait for them to get here.

"Yo, I found Raven talking to a mysterious guy on the phone. I made her invite him over to watch the last movie." Cyborg said.

Raven talks to guys? Since when?

"He told me he would be here soon and not to start the movie until he got here," Raven told us.

"Oh friend Raven! I did not know that you had a friend that is a male!" Star squealed. She flew over to Rae with a big smile, her hands clasped together in a hopeful manner. "Does he have a name? What does he look like? Is he nice?"

"Don't worry Star, you will find out soon enough." She gave Star a small smile that made my heart pound though it wasn't for me.

Wait. Who is the guy? How did they meet? Why haven't I ever met him? Why has she been hiding him?

"Hey Raven?" I called to her. "How long have you known him?"

The question sparked everyone's interest.

"About a few weeks after the time your Red X suit was stolen," She answered with a tone that sounded like she was deep in thought.

She hadn't noticed but she mentioned the suit being stolen I couldn't help but tense up. That suit… I should not have made that suit… I should never have been so crazy about finding Slade. All I did was hurt my friends.

Red X's POV

How am I dumb enough to be okay with this? I was the first one to kiss her… I do have somewhat of a lead there. But then Robin has known her longer. This is torturous.

I bought flowers for Raven. Deep purple roses. I hope she likes them. I'm now on my way to the Titans tower. I have only been there uninvited. And with my suit on. They won't know who I am as long as Cyborg and Raven don't spill who I really am. I feel naked without the suit and coming to this place. What if they do slip on who I am? No. Raven wouldn't do that to me and I know that she wouldn't let Cyborg do it either.

I parked my blood red Lamborghini in front of the Titans tower I grabbed the flowers and walked to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited.

Beast Boy came to answer the door. "You must be Raven's mystery friend." He gave me a weird look when he said the word 'mystery'. "Come on in, everyone's been waiting for you to get here," he said after looking me up and down.

"Oh dude, I forgot something in my car. Gimme a sec to get it," I told Beast Boy. I went back to my car and grabbed my wallet.

"What kind o-," He couldn't finish though. Once I said car, I had his interest. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw one of my prized possessions. "Dude… that's… the most beautiful car I have ever seen…" he looked star-stricken. In the light of the moon I was able to see a tear form in his left eye.

"If you want to drive her you can. I have like three others back home. Actually, you can have her," I told him. This one I actually don't care much for anymore. Don't get me wrong she runs beautifully and I love her but I don't think that she can be mine for much longer. There is something about her I can't put my finger on…

"Dude, this is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me." Was the last thing that he said before he melted into my arms. "Carry me back inside, please?" He asked with big cat eyes.

I laughed. "Get up Beast Boy. You can melt once we get to wherever it is that you are taking me."

He got up and led me to the elevator. The ride up was filled with many thanks and comments and whatnot.

We finally reached our destination.

We got out of the elevator and walked to the sliding doors and once they opened Beast Boy announced my arrival.

Raven came up to me. "Here Raven, these are for you," I said handing her the flowers. She grabbed them while brushing her hand over mine. Her hand was so soft and warm I was amazed that I missed that earlier when I held her hand. Curses!

After looking at them closely she looked up at me and said, "They're beautiful." She gave me a smile and then hugged me and everyone in the room gasped. What? Has she never hugged anyone before me? No. She's hugged Robin before and I know it. I saw it with my own eyes. "What's your real name?" she whispered into my neck ignoring everyone around us.

"Xander," I whispered back. Then she let go.

"Hey, you guys, this is Xander. He's my friend," Raven introduced me.

Friend? That's it? Not love interest? Not boyfriend? Oh wait… Tard!

"Hey," I said grabbing Raven's hand.

I saw Robin tense up and so did Beast Boy. Cyborg gave us a smile and Starfire flew up in my face in an instant I almost jumped back in surprise.

"Oh Xander, please do tell me that you will be my new friend!" Starfire asked.

"Uh sure," I said and gave her a small smile.

"Oh glorious day! Please do tell us, how did you meet friend Raven?"

"It was actually when she went on a mission. You guys were chasing after the Red X guy and after wards we sort of ran into each other. After that I just couldn't stay away from her. She shared with me what her powers can do and almost every Saturday when I don't have work we meet up at a park close to my house and just talk and chill." I said. It was only half a lie. Okay, mostly a lie. I do have a job other than being a thief and I can't stay away from Raven.

"Aww, how sweet!" Starfire said. "Please, friend, do come sit with us on the couch. We are to begin with another movie. Friend Raven, give me the flowers so that I may put them in a vase for now." Raven gave her friend the flowers and we went to sit down. Raven led me to her usual spot in between Beast Boy and Robin.

"If I may ask, what is the movie we are going to watch?"

"Only the BEST movie of all time!" Beast Boy yelled while standing on the coffee table.

"Yo B, have you even seen the cover of the movie? I know you weren't paying attention when we got the movie." Cyborg said.

"NNOOOOOO!" Beast Boy yelled.

"What?" I asked. "What movie is it?"

"Oh stop Beast Boy it can't be that bad," Robin commented.

"It's an animated love film. Directed by Tim Burton," He began. "It's called… 'The Corpse Bride'. I don't like Tim Burton. He is dark and creepy. His films are dark and creepy."

I looked over to Raven. Her face had hardened at Beast Boys comment. He is very insensitive. Jerk…

"It could be a good movie," Robin said. As long as it makes Raven happy.

"Yeah Beast Boy," I said. "You never know until you find out."

"Just put the movie on already," My dark princess said from beside me. I looked at her and smiled a soft smile.

"Fine," said the changeling.

Beast Boy's POV

I think I hurt Raven's feelings with the dark and creepy comment again… Darn it! Why do I do this?! Should I just give up one her now? With the way I am, there is no way I will ever get with her. Besides, it already looks like that Xander guy has her. There is no hope for me. But like I told Cy, I will just have to wait for now.

Oh, my gosh. I can't wait to tell Cyborg of the gift Xander gave me. HA! He will be so shocked! I won't have to bug him about the T-car now that I have my own…

Starfire's POV

Friend Xander is sitting on the floor in front of friend Raven. Does he not like sitting on the couch? Or is that what friends do? If friends do that, why is it that none of us ever do that? Then it must not mean what I believe it means. Is it what the couples do? Yes it must be that. After seeing him hold dear friend Raven's hand I was sure they were together. Or is it as they say a "one sided" love? I will consult with friend Raven and friend Xander after the movie ends.

Robin's POV

Why is he sitting in between Raven's legs? She never lets anyone sit like that. Do I have a chance here? Yes. I am freaking Robin from the freaking Teen Titans. After I do a background check on Xander, the game is on!

I can't help but recognize him… Maybe I met him while I was still with Bruce. What if he knows I am Dick Grayson! This will not do.

But what if we were friends? It could be possible. He does look like someone that I would have hung out with back in high school… Was it high school? He looks older than I am. I don't know… ARGH! I hate not knowing anything!

Raven's POV

I enjoyed having Xander sit where he was sitting. I could keep a close eye on him. The movie began to play and already there is a practice wedding taking place. The boy Victor is super twig like and the girl Victoria can't play the piano.

I let my eyes drop down to Xander again. After the kiss I just can't get him out of my mind.

"_Hey Raven," _came boy blunder's voice inside my head and took me out of my trance. I must have been staring noticeably.

"_What?"_

"_Are you and Xander together?"_

I didn't answer him instead when the Emily character said her line "You may kiss the bride" I lifted up Xander's head to look at me and kissed him.

"_Does this answer your question?"_

Everyone in the room gasped.

In my defense, I only did it so that Robin wouldn't bother me like that the rest of the night.

Cyborg's POV

"I need water. Does anyone else want some?" Raven asked after nonchalantly kissing Xander. Everyone nodded their heads. "Cyborg, come help me."

I got up off my seat and followed Raven into the kitchen. Her eyes glowed white and the volume of the TV got louder. Once in the kitchen I was about to confront her but she beat me to saying something. "You and Xander are going to have to do it alone. Star wants me to talk to her tonight and eventually she will want to talk to Xander tonight as well. Will you both be able to handle it?"

"Sure Rae, but the move you just pulled was not cool to Beast Boy or Robin. It was like a total slap to the face." She just shrugged and she filled cups with water.

"Carry this tray, I will get some snacks."

After that I left Raven to do her thing.

Xander's POV

I'm not going to lie, I did enjoy Raven's surprise.

"Scraps?" Said Victor from the movie. It was a bone dog. His dog that died…

_Flashback!_

"_Mom why can't I get a dog? Everyone else at school has one!" little Xander whined to his poor mother._

"_Because, Xander, we don't have the money to be taking care of a pet."_

"_Well, when I grow up I will be rich that way we can have lots of pets and you won't have to work anymore," little Xander said with a big smile. _

_Came Christmas time, Xander did get a pet dog. He named it Kay. It was his only friend for years. Then a few years later when Xander turned fourteen, his mother became incredibly ill. Not long after she had died. His only family left was Kay. He didn't live long after though. He died a year later. Xander was devastated. He swore he would never love another living thing ever again. _

_End Flashback!_

Well, I guess that didn't work out. I kept my head looking at the TV with my eyes closed. I was holding back the tears that were threatening to come out.

I felt Raven sit behind me again and the tears were immediately gone. I tilted my head to rest against her leg. In her I felt comfort. In her I can love again. Because of her I _will_ love again.

**A/N: Dude I'm the younger sister and I think this ending was perfect! loved it! Can't wait to see what she types next! Oh dear I need to come up with ideas to give her also… darn it. Please comment and give ideas too please! I did nothing of the typing! She didn't even like my ideas! So sad T.T anyway take care her lovely readers!**


	10. The Visitor Part II Ch 10

**A/N: September 3, 2013**

**Disclaimer: I don't own em. Just the story.**

**Time**

**The Visitor Part II**

_Recap:_

_I felt Raven sit behind me again and the tears were immediately gone. I tilted my head to rest against her leg. In her I felt comfort. In her I can love again. Because of her I __will__ love again._

Starfire's POV

I did enjoy the movie. It was not too dark and it was not too creepy. I think friend Raven enjoyed it as well. I cannot wait until we have the talk of the girls. We will have much to talk about. I am sure of it.

"Hey Starfire, can we go talk?" friend Raven asked me after the movie was over.

"Why yes dear friend. Let us go into my room to do the talking," I told her.

We began to float over to my room in silence.

Beast Boy's POV

After the girls left to go talk about girl stuff like boys and makeup and stuff… _*shudder*_ Cy said he needed to talk to us guys.

"I have something to say. Xander, Raven and I came up with an idea," he started.

"Cyborg thought it would be best if we had a year of fighting for Raven's heart," Xander said. "Like we each would take turns on taking her out on dates and hanging out with her on free time. None of us are to sabotage each other's plans with her. We will do this fairly."

This is a good idea. Raven will fall for my amazing manliness sooner than expected.

Wait.

She kissed Xander already. Doesn't that mean she is biasing him? Or is it because she wanted to? Nah. Rae ain't like that. She always has a reason. Plus I have an advantage. She thinks I'm funny. Well, not the Raven we see and talk to all the time but the pink Raven in her mind thinks I'm funny. Oh yeah! Raven has laughed at one of my jokes before too! There is hope!

"Who will make the schedule?" I asked.

"I vote Cyborg do it since he is the only one who isn't going out with Raven," Xander said. All of us nodded our heads. "Then it's settled. May the best man win Raven's heart. Hey Beast Boy, do you wanna go take the car for a spin?"

I had totally forgotten. "Dude! That's right! I'm out!"

Xander's POV

I managed to get rid of Beast Boy. If he crashes the car it's all on him to fix it or whatever he wants to do with it.

"Xander," Cyborg's voice rang. "What do you mean by what you told BB?"

"Oh yeah, I gave him my car. I didn't want it anymore and he looked interested in it so I gave it to him."

"What kind of car is it?" Robin asked.

"Blood red Lamborghini. It's only like a year old so it isn't too bad."

"YOU GAVE BEAST BOY A LAMBORGHINI!?" they both yelled at me in unison.

"Yeah, I have like three more at home," I told them nonchalantly. By this time both of their mouths were hitting the floor and their eyes were soulless. Then in a second flat Cyborg and Robin we gone yelling at Beast Boy to wait for them.

I wonder what the girls are up to… I'm going to look for them.

Raven's POV

Starfire and I made it to her room quickly and as soon as her door closed she bombed me with questions of Xander.

"Whereishefrom?Whatageishe?Doeshelikethesamethings asyou?Areyouguysdoingthedating?Whydidyounottellmeo fhim?"

I looked at her like she spoke some weird language and tried to tie it with English. But me being her best female friend I was able to catch every word of it. Also with a little help from my powers was I able to slow down her speech.

"I don't know Star. What I can tell you is that we are not dating. I didn't tell you of him because I didn't want you acting like how you are acting now…" I trailed off. I don't like lying to Starfire but I guess I have to.

I felt a presence roaming down this hallway. I shot alarming eyes at Starfire and she knew instantly what I was getting at.

"Friend, I do believe that it might be friend Xander. I do not think the others are here anymore. I shall check."

Starfire had lifted up off her spot that she managed to sit in and went outside. She came back a few seconds later with Xander in her hands. His head was down as she entered with him. His hair fell in front of his face covering whatever expression he had plastered on his face.

"Xander, why were you outside?" I asked

"Only looking for you two. The others left on a joy ride with Beast Boy's new car."

What? That idiot got a car? He can barely take care of his room! How can he take care of a car!? "Please tell me it isn't your car or a really good car."

He stayed silent.

Wow…

"I hope they are all safe with Beast Boy driving…" I said.

"Friends, let us go out!" Starfire yelled out her idea.

Honestly I didn't want to go out of the tower. I just wanted to sleep. Why is it so hard to say no to Star? Is it because she is the only other girl on our team? I don't know.

"That sounds like fun," Xander and I said in unison. He had lifted his head in a way that was like 'whoa'. His eye's showed happiness and something else I couldn't really see. His hair bounced nicely into place. He had a nice smile on his face and I smiled back at him.

"Oh glorious! Let us go now while the night is still young."

Then we were off.

**A/N: I know it's short but I had to get this in before bed. So tired and this was hard to come up with with such a fried brain that I have now. Not sure when I will get another chapter in. I'm thinking more towards this weekend. Until then I shall say my goodbye. …Ttfn x}**


	11. Big Night Out Part I Ch 11

**A/N: September 28, 2013**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned them but I don't.**

**Time**

**Big Night Out Part I**

_Recap:_

_"That sounds like fun," Xander and I said in unison. He had lifted his head in a way that was like 'whoa'. His eye's showed happiness and something else I couldn't really see. His hair bounced nicely into place. He had a nice smile on his face and I smiled back at him._

_"Oh glorious! Let us go now while the night is still young."_

_Then we were off._

Cyborg's POV

I still think that Xander shouldn't have given BB this car. For two reasons.

One: He does NOT have a driver's license.

And B: He is getting all the girls that we pass just because he is driving.

I'm not complaining, when girls see Robin and me, they end up forgetting the new owner of this luxurious beauty.

"Hey, why don't the girls come crawling after me?" B asked us.

"Well, maybe it's because you're green." I told him with no sincerity.

"But chicks dig the color green!" Robin and I broke out into a fit of laughter. Tears were falling out of my eyes which doesn't make sense since I only have one real eye… and Rob was tearing from his mask. I don't get why he won't reveal to us his secret identity. It's not like none of us are gonna spill it.

"Hey, you guys, we should have a guy's night out now that we are out in the town," Robin suggested to us.

"YEAH!" Yelled BB. "We will pick up a couple of chicks and then go to a club and get our party on!" We all started to howl in approval to the idea.

"Let's go get some civilian clothes from that new men's store," I told them. They nodded in agreement. Then we were off to get our man on.

Raven's POV

I don't like to go out with Starfire very much because our definitions of fun are totally different. She likes kid and teen girl things. I like to sit and read. Sit and meditate. Have meaningful conversations. Is that so hard to do? Well, apparently it is.

We, meaning Star and I, had to change into civilian clothes before we left. Starfire wouldn't let me dress myself so I had to wait for her to dress. She had put on a hot pink cocktail dress that had pink lace at the hem and at the only sleeve that the dress had was all just lace. The lace had a flower print and was a little darker than the rest of her dress. She put on a black belt just at her waist to finish up her dress. She had put on four inch sparkly black heals to complete her wardrobe.

"Friend Xander, can you please wait for us outside by friend Raven's secret car?" Star asked from inside her bathroom.

Yes, I have a car. No, the boys don't know about it. Yes I told Starfire the day I got it. Actually, she was with me when I got the car. It's a pretty nice car. Not exactly what I wanted but still nice. It was black with purple tint and a dark blue raven on the sides. It's a Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. (**A/N: real nice car ;}**)

"If it's secret then how would I find it?"

"It's down in the garage under the T-car," I told him. "I'll take you there." I engulfed him in my black energy and in a second he was in the garage with my car.

"LET US GET YOU READY FRIEND!"

Here comes my doom.

We went over to my room and she flew straight to my closet. I don't have many night outfits, only the ones that Star buys me and I always hang them up and put them at the way back of my closet so I don't have to see them. Along with the dresses, she buys me heals to go with them. As I do with the dresses, I keep heals in their boxes and put them at the back of my closet.

I levitated over to my bed and sat down waiting for Star to come out of my closet. Then I hear her fairly muffled voice come from inside there say something I couldn't understand. "What?" I yelled to her.

"Friend! I found the one!"

She came out with a box of shoes and a dress in her hand. I gave her a quizzical brow and wanted to know which one she picked. She handed me the box first so I can see which shoes she picked. I opened the blue box and saw that the shoes that she picked were glossy black five inch heals with a ribbon that is supposed to tie up and around the leg. I smiled at them because I had actually tried these ones before because I liked the style of the shoe. I know, I do have a girly side. She wears a pink cape in my head. "Which dress did you pick?" I asked.

"The one that I like the best because it almost matches with my dress," she squealed. Then I knew which one she picked.

The dress she picked was similar to hers but it was black and the lace is a deep blue. The dress itself didn't have any sparkles on it instead it had the back only being covered by the lace which was actually a rose and raven print. It was probably hard for her to find the dress and I was very thankful to her when she got it for me. She handed me the dress and pushed me into my bathroom to change.

I came out a minute later with the dress on and the shoes. "Wonderful!" Star yelled. I smiled at her but it fell the second she said, "Now it is time for the makeup and hair!"

She dragged me to her room to put on the makeup I really didn't want. She quickly did herself and I had to curl the ends of her hair for her. I sat down on her stool and picked the colors that went well with my complexion and with what I am wearing. I picked a blue and black eye shadow. Blue eye liner and a light pink blush. The lips I just used a pink gloss nothing special. I did a spell to make my hair grow out long. Then Star had curled it at the base and had the rest straight.

"We are ready!" Starfire yelled. I nodded at her as a signal for us to go. I wonder if Xander was bored…

Xander's POV

I know I shouldn't be complaining about how long they are taking because I take way longer sometimes. But I am so bored!

The garage I too dark to even see what Raven's car looks like. I am very curious as to how it looks and runs.

I heard laughing coming from the other side of the door and I stood up to see them come in. Starfire came out first and she looked very good. She didn't have that innocent look she normally has on her face. She looks much older and mature. That felt weird to think. Then came Raven. I thought she looked beautiful without getting all dress up but this, this is much different. She looks much more mature and older than she really is. She looks like a model but still that kind of a title isn't good enough for this goddess before me. "You two look really nice."

Starfire smiled hugely and said "Why thank you dear friend. Shall we get going?"

"You didn't even turn over the floor," Raven told me in a voice that sounded like she was insulting me. I didn't even know I had to turn over the floor. I don't even know how! She glided over to a wire that was hanging and pressed a button. Suddenly the floor moved.

There was a car coming around from under. It was black. And it was beautiful.

"I'm driving," Came the icy cold voice of Raven's.

"EEEEE! I call the shot gun!"

"Wait. There are only two seats. Did not think this through." Raven said beating herself up.

"Friend, what if he takes your motorcycle and we meet him there? Friend Xander, do you wish to ride with me in the car and have friend Raven drive the motorcycle? O would you like to take the motorcycle and we will meet you there?"

"I will take the motorcycle," I said giving them a reassuring smile.

"OH GLORIOUS! We shall first go to the store of shopping and get you new outside clothes." Starfire was beaming at the idea.

"You guys follow me. I want to go to my favorite store first and see if they have anything good," I told them. They both nodded to me and we went our ways to our rides.

It's cool Raven can drive motorcycles and cars. I never see Starfire drive… wait, she can't drive. Oh well. I wonder if they have fake names when they go out like this… They might. I just have to wait and see.

Beast Boy's POV

Okay, so we drove up to this new club that opened up and there were a lot of people waiting outside in line. Those people were men. We didn't pick up any girls on our way here but since we are super heroes we should be able to get in fast. Right?

We all got out of my car and we looked great. Cyborg and I had the holographic rings on to change our skin so we would look normal. I'm now a five foot ten blond kid. Yeah I have grown. Robin was still taller than me and Cy of course is the tallest. Seriously the guy is like a giant.

"Look," Cy said pointing to a group of girls that were checking us out. We are very lucky tonight! If only Raven could see me now…

"Hi," Said this blond girl. "My name's Terra." She was looking at me with hopeful eyes. She was very pretty. Her hair was long. Her eyes almost as big as Star's. She was shorter than me, a little shorter than Raven is. She was nice to me. She was smiling at me.

"I'm Be… Garfield," Almost blew my cover there. Few, wait… I just made myself sound like a total idiot. Like I don't know how to speak proper English! But she giggled at the way I said it so point for me!

"Hi, just call me Bee," Said a taller girl. She was eyeing CY up and down with a big smile on her face. She looked more mature than Terra seemed.

"I'm Victor," Cy said, he used his real name. It's been a long time since he used it.

"I'm Barbra" Said the red head. She had her eyes on Robin.

"I'm Robin." He didn't look interested in the Barbra girl but then again he is in love with Raven. I wonder what her real name is…

"Would you ladies like to be our dates for tonight?" asked Cy.

Bee walked over to Cyborg's side and put her hand on his arm, "We would love to," She said in a seductive voice. If Cy had hair I'm pretty sure it would be standing way up right now.

Terra and Barbra did the same as Bee and we all walked together into the club.

Raven's POV

We followed Xander to a store. A very EXPENSIVE store and he bought some nice clothes there. He looked like a Greek god or something. I just felt like I needed to bow to him.

"Shall we be on our way to the club of dancing and do the partying?" Star said. I need to cast a spell on her for her speech that way she won't make a fool of herself again.

"Sure Star, let me just do a spell on you for your speech. Stand still." She was beaming at the thought of talking like a normal human even if it was for a little while. I said my mantra and let the magic do the rest. "Okay Star, say something."

She walked over to the cashier that was watching us. He was pretty cute. "Hi, do you want to come with us to a club?" she asked him.

"Sure," he smiled at her and she smiled back. "I just need to clock out and then I'll be ready." Star nodded to him and came back to us.

"I found a date!" She squealed while Xander and I laughed from joy.

I wasn't long before he came back out dressed up almost similar to Xander. He looked good and I'm pretty sure he knew it.

"Can you drive a motorcycle," I asked him when he was at Star's side.

"Yeah, why?"

"You will take Kori on my motorcycle and He will come with me. Sound good?" I asked to make sure he followed.

"Yeah but why can't we all go in the car?" he asked.

"It's a two seater, so not very possible. Xander, toss him the keys so we can go." He did as I said and we were finally on our way to the club.

After a while we pulled up to the new club and there was a lot of people in line to go in. I don't know a lot about getting into clubs but I think if a guy goes to the front of the line with a girl at his side then he can go in. Wait, no. that's just in the movies. Unless the guy is like super rich like Xander is. I will just ask Xander. Or just follow his lead… I will follow.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't get this chapter up when I wanted to! I've been so busy with school stuff… Yeah… Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please as always, R&R. Love you my dear readers. Until next time TTFN! :}**


End file.
